Yu-gi-oh GX: Tides of Chaos
by Shogun of Ransei
Summary: Two new students arrive at duel academy...with one of them having a secret agenda...what are their goals and can the academy survive the arrival of these two powerful duelists... Cards from all series will appear...including XYZ and Syncro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Entrance Exam

I had arrived at the entrance exam for dual academy early with my friend Johnny Lumar but refused to go until I was sure I was the last one. I wanted to see what the people attempting to gain entrance to this prestigious academy were capable of, I had just seen the last duelist beat one of the professors, I think his name is Jaden Yuki; it was him and only one other student that had caught my attention. The other student was named Bastion Misawa. They seemed as if they would be worthy opponents but all the rest just seemed average or completely horrible.

I was waiting to be called down for my duel which I knew would be soon due to Jaden being the last arrival.

"Would Antonio Demimsy please report to dual arena four," a voice over the intercom sounded.

I stood up brushing my shoulder length hair out of my eyes. I was thin but well-muscled with brown hair that formed a frame around my head, and piercing grey eyes that many said held a cold glint. I was far from being a happy go lucky type, which had been driven out of me at a young age by the hardships of growing up an orphan. As I walked out onto the dual field I saw my opponent and it was the ugliest woman I've ever seen, she was wearing a blue suit with pink frills, and had a dual disk strapped to her chest.

"You are by far the ugliest woman I've ever seen," I told her without any emotion shown on my face.

"I'm a **MAN**!" the apparently male person screamed at me.

"Then why don't you start dressing like one," I retorted attempting to get under his skin.

"I'll have you know that this is highly fashionable," the man yelled at me.

"Look I'd rather we just got to the duel so I can crush you," I stated already seeing that this man could be easily manipulated.

"Fine but I won't lose twice to a slacker," He roared.

Crowler Antonio

4000 4000

"I'll go first," Crowler growled.

Crowler placed one card face down one in his spell/trap zone and then summoned an ancient gear monster with 1100 attack in attack position.

"That's all your turn,"

"About time," I said drawing from my deck the spell card Double Summon. Already a plan was forming in my head to end this dual.

"I'll activate from my hand my Vice Dragon's effect which is if you have any monsters on your side of the field and I have none then I can special summon him but his attack and defense are halved,"

Vice dragon appears on field- Atk-1000 Def-1200 Lv-5 (Effect)

"Now I'll normal summon Dark Resonator to the field in attack mode,"

Dark Resonator appears on the field –Atk-1300 Def-300 Lv-3 (Tuner/Effect)

(Crowd view)

"So now he has two next to useless monsters," came a snide comment from a pale black haired kid in a blue over coat, "How did this fool ever think he could beat Crowler?"

Across from him on the other side of the arena stood two people who had already passed their exams, one was a short kid with aquamarine hair and glasses. Standing next to him was a kid in a black leather jacket with brown hair.

"Why would he summon those two monsters?" wondered the short kid out loud, "They're not that powerful."

"Well Syrus if my hunch is correct he has something tricky planned for Crowler," the taller kid answered.

"Yah your probably right Jaden," Syrus stated confirming the taller boys name.

As they stood there talking a couple of students from the academy were watching the match intently, one was a woman with long blond hair and the other was a man with off colored black hair and a white over coat similar to the blue one.

"This should be interesting right Zane," the blond asked the dark haired boy.

"I have to wonder what he's planning." Zane said, "Do you have any Ideas Alexis?"  
"Well, no I don't," Alexis stated unsure of how the boy could win.

(Antonio's View)

"Now I shall begin the advance towards your downfall," I said a small smile touching my lips, to bring the downfall of the arrogant was always one of my favorite pastimes.

"Hahaha. What can you do against the might of professor Crowler," Crowler laughed, "Besides with monsters as weak as yours you'll never beat me."  
"You're under the impression that I'm done," I said my smile growing even bigger, "but the fact is I've only just begun."

"What is that supposed to mean," Crowler scowled.

"It means I ending this dual here and now," I stated my smile replaced by a scowl of my own, "Watch as my monsters resonate with power, I synchronize Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator to Syncro summon Void Ogre Dragon"

As I said this both of my monsters were pulled upwards but only one monster came back down a large bipedal black dragon with three horns on its head, one on the back center going back, and one on each cheek, it had red orbs were its joints connected, bat wing like ears, and armored from head to toe. It was pretty much a crueler and eviler looking version of a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

Void Ogre Dragon appears on the field-Atk-3000 Def-3000 Lv-8 (Syncro/Effect)

"Rooooaaaaar," the Monster roared in aggression glaring at Crowler.

"I know you want to tear him apart Vod but you're going to need help to do it. Now I'll play from my hand the spell card Double Summon which allows me to normal summon again," I stated my scowl deepening, "and I'll normal summon from my hand Alexandrite Dragon."

Alexandrite Dragon appears on the field- Atk-2000 Def-100 Lv-4 (Normal)

"Next from my hand I'll play the equip spell card Dragon Treasure and equip it to Void Ogre Dragon therefore my dragon gains 300 extra attack and defense," I scowled.

Void Ogre Dragon's New Stats-Atk-3300 Def-3300 Lv-8 (Syncro/Effect)

(Crowd View)

"Whaaaaaat?" was the only thing that came from the mouth of the pale black haired boy.

Across from him Jaden and Syrus were talking to each other excitedly.

"Wooow, what a move," Syrus shouted, "I wish I was that skilled."

"Yea that was a pretty sweet move," Jaden cheered a huge grin on his face.

"Who would have thought he could make such a powerful monster from those two weak ones," Syrus cheered.

"This guy is one heck of a duelist," Jaden shouted.

As they continued to talk the two students from the academy were greatly impressed by the duelist's skills.

"Zane I think you've got some competition," Alexis said smiling at him.

"I think you're right Alexis," Zane stated the same stern look on his face, "He may prove to be an interesting adversary."

(Antonio's View)

"Now I shall place one card face down thereby voiding my hand of all cards," I stated the small smile returning to my lips, "I've more than enough power to bring this duel to a close, so I'll have my Void Ogre Dragon destroy your monster!"

My Void Ogre Dragon which I called Vod had begun to charge his attack a giant energy sphere that would be launched from his mouth and the duel would be mine.

"Not so fast fool," Crowler Sneered, "I activate my trap card Mirror Force,"

As the card came into effect a shield of something similar to glass appeared in front of Crowler's monster blocking my attack or so he thought.

"Do you think your little sheet of glass will stop my advance," I snarled the smile gone completely from my face, "Watch as I send your last defense to the void."

"Rooooaaaar," Vod screeched and as he did cracks began appearing in the pane which then shattered into thousands of pieces.

"How is this possible!?" Crowler screamed.  
"Well you see my monster has a special ability," I stated my grin returning, "When I've no cards in my hand I can once per turn on either mine or my opponents, negate the activation of a card and destroy it, so you must know what that means Crowler."

"Uh…no…what?" Crowler asked the color draining from his face.

"Well it means you lose!" I yelled as both my monsters launch their attacks, bringing Crowler's life points to zero

Crowler Antonio

0 4000

Victory-Antonio

"I lost…I lost…a-a-again…_sob," _Crowler cried as he fell to his knees.

"A grown man crying over a couple of loses…what weakness," I sighed shrugging as I walked away leaving Crowler there to cry in front of the crowed.

(Crowd View)

"What just happened," The pale boy shouted.

"Well Chazz it looks like Crowler lost," a second boy.

"I can see that you idiot but how could Crowler lose to him," Chazz said with disgust as he got up to leave.

On the other side of the arena Jaden and Syrus were clapping and cheering.

"I can't believe he beat Crowler in one turn," Syrus cheered.

"Yeah he beat him faster than anyone before I bet," Jaden joined in clapping.

"What does this mean I missed the Match," An unknown voice said from behind them.

Syrus and Jaden turned around to see a clean shaven young man with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but you missed it," Jaden Cheered.

"Yeah he beat him in a single turn," Syrus yelled.

"I can't believe I missed his match," the stranger sighed.

"Hey I didn't catch your name?" Jaden asked.

"My name's Johnny Lumar," The man Answered, "I was hoping to catch the end of my friends match but it looks like his luck held out."

"Wait what luck?" Syrus questioned.

"Well you see his name is Antonio and he has the greatest luck I've ever seen," Johnny answered, "He nearly always draws the card he needs no matter how unlikely it is."

"So he has an extreme amount of skill and luck?" came a question from behind them.

They turned to see Zane and Alexis standing there.

"Oh big bro this Johnny Lumar," Syrus said.

"Nice to meet you," Johnny stated extending his hand.

"I'm Zane Trusedale and this is Alexis Rhodes," Zane said shaking Johnny's hand.

"Lumar how was your duel," came a shout off to their left.

All five of them turned to see Antonio walking towards them.

(Antonio View)

As I strode towards Lumar I noticed he wasn't alone but talking with four other people.

"So Lumar are you going to answer my question?" I asked seriously, "Because I swear to god if you didn't make it you're dead."

"You don't need to threaten me Antonio," Johnny joked, "I won my duel in the usual manner."

"Oh so you mean you and your little puff-balls actually won," I taunted.

"Hey I've beat you before haven't I," Johnny shot back.

"Well Lumar it's all about the percentages you know," I countered, "I've got the higher percentage of wins from our duels you know."

"Yeah whatever," Johnny said brushing off the comment, "but aren't you going to introduce yourself to these people?"

"I must apologize for being so rude," I said with a slight bow, "My name is Antonio Demimsy."

They all told me their names as we exchanged greetings. I noted that Zane seemed to be a strong duelist while his brother was mediocre, Alexis was skilled as well but I doubted she could beat me, and then there was Jaden. I sensed in him much untapped potential as a duelist, I myself have never dreamed to hold the title of King of Games but this young man before me had the skill to claim that title but the question was would I allow him to and what would happen to him if he became too powerful. There was a saying power corrupts and what if it corrupted someone as skilled as Jaden Yuki.

"Hey Dem, earth to Dem are you there?" Johnny asked raising his hand to rap me on the head.

"Lumar remember no matter how hard you hit me I can hit you twice as hard," I stated calmly.

"You're so abusive," Johnny sighed, "but then again if you weren't your old aggressive self I would be worried."

"Look Lumar we can stand here and argue all day or we can go and see if we actually made it and what rank," I reasoned tired of this argument.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Lumar sighed, "Like always."

We bid goodbye to the four duelists and walked to reception to see if we made the cut, I was sure that I did with how well I trashed Crowler, but Lumar was a different story yes he could beat me but we had known each other for about eleven years and had memorized each other's strategies to the point where our duels became preset. I hoped he made it but I was a little worried as we approached the desk. He turned to us and asked what we wanted. So we told him that we wanted to know if we made it and what rank.

"What are your names?" the Representative asked.

"I'm Johnny Lumar," My friend told him.

"It looks like you've made it to your highest possible rank Ra Yellow…congratulations,"

"My names Antonio Demimsy," I chimed feeling the unease leaving me.

"Let me see…one moment please…checking…You don't seem to be registered,"

"Wait what?" I yelled shocked.

"You're not registered…it's as simple as that,"

"But I registered… I finished the exam," I yelled feeling my anger rising.

"Hey Antonio you need to keep your cool," Johnny said trying to calm me down, "Getting angry at this guy isn't going to change anything."

"I'm sorry but you're not registered,"

At this I stalked away before I lost it, I wasn't exactly a calm person to begin with, and the fact that I was being cheated out of my spot at duel academy wasn't helping me stay that way.

"Boh," sounded a little chirp from behind me.

"Kuri is right you know," Johnny told me as I turned to see a ghostly kuriboh floating above his shoulder but unlike normal kuriboh who had green eyes his had blue.

"Lumar…since when have I taken advice from that puffball?" I question Johnny sarcastically.

"Well never," He answered me, "but there's always a first time."

I snorted at this comment and turned to walk away only to collide with the one person in the entire world I did not want to see at the moment, Professor Crowler.

"Having trouble?" He asked with a cruel smile on his face, "Or did a slacker like you forget to register?"

"Crowler I know you've got something to do with this," I snarled baring my canines in a feral grin.

"You've no proof of any interference," Crowler scowled, "Just admit it you're a slacker."

"I beat you in a duel all ready Crowler," I roared, "Do I need to beat your face in with my bare hands now?"

"Are you threating me?" Crowler screeched right back, "I'm a professor at duel academy."

(Crowd Perspective)

"Hey Jaden I guess we're both in the Slifer red dorm Slifer," Syrus stated with a smile.

"Yeah I guess we are," Jaden said with a grin, "Did you hear something,"

"Are you threating me?" a voice that sounded like Crowler's was heard, "I'm a professor at duel academy."

"Why should I care you lying freak," a much angrier voice sounded and this voice was much more menacing, "You've screwed me out of my chance just because you're more worried about being beat by me."

As Jaden and Syrus rounded the corner they saw who the argument was between. It was Crowler shaking slightly as Antonio was being held back by Johnny. There was the sound of running footsteps from behind them so Jaden and Syrus turned around to see Zane and Alexis had come running to see what the disturbance was and they were as shocked as I was.

(Antonio Perspective)

"Crowler you are nothing but scum," I hissed again baring my canines, "I'll tear you apart."

"Antonio calm down," Johnny yelled at me attempting to hold me back.

"No Lumar," I roared, "This fool thinks he can stop me from achieving my destiny,"

"Antonio," Johnny cautioned me, "Attack him and you'll never get the chance to accomplish your father's dreams.

"Does this fool think that he can stop the tides of chaos," I snarled feeling a dark power course through me allowing me to break Johnny's grip on me, "I'll feed him to the shadows."

"Stop!" a voice roared with a bestial quality to it.

I turned to see a spectral dragon like creature standing just behind me; it was smaller than most dragons, and bipedal like a raptor.

"Eclipse," I said the rage leaving me as I gazed at my dual spirit, "I nearly lost it didn't I."

"Yes," came the hissing reply, "The tides of chaos must not yet be released."

"Who's he talking to?" Crowler said panicking as he looked around everywhere for who I was speaking to.

"Eclipse," I began calmly trying to contain my rage, "This man is lying, and he is trying to prevent me from attending the academy."

"There are other ways to get to the academy," the dual spirit hissed.

"You're right," I said a plan dawning on me, "Johnny I'll see you later."

As I turned to walk away leaving everyone standing there stunned, I had a small grin on my face, and that was because I would get into duel academy even if I had to break into it.

(Crowd Perspective)

"Um, Jay," Syrus began, "What just happened?"

"I don't know Syrus," Jaden answered, wondering about Antonio's dual spirit.

"Did any of you feel the power radiating off of him?" Zane inquired.

"I did," Alexis answered, "It felt…evil."

"And then he just calmed down so suddenly," Zane continued, "Who is this Eclipse."

"Johnny, do you know?" Jaden questioned the young man.

"Yes," Johnny answered dryly, "but it's not my place to explain."

With those last words he turned and followed Antonio out the door, leaving everyone else there to ponder what was going on, and leaving Crowler in a panic.

(Antonio Perspective)

"Dem, hey Dem," Johnny was shouting at me, "Wait up Dem."

I turned to see him running towards me and Eclipse.

"What are you planning?" he questioned me suspiciously.

"Well me and Eclipse are planning on doing something that you would be better off not hearing," I snickered.

"God you're doing something illegal again aren't you?" he inquired.

"If I am do you want me to tell you so you can be charged as an accomplice?" I inquired snickering.

"No I don't want to know," Johnny tells you.

"Good," I told him, "Now if you don't mind I've got _things _to do."

With this I took off running as fast as I could to my apartment, where I would put the final touches on my plan, and gather my equipment.

"What is your plan?" Eclipse inquired.

"Well to put it simply," I began, "I'm going to board the Dual Academy ship."

"Really," Eclipse exclaimed, "and how are you going to do that."

"You're going to learn in due time Eclipse," I laughed the first true laugh I've had in a long time, "I'm really excited."

"Excited about committing a crime," Eclipse sighed, "Maybe there is more of your father in you than I thought."

"How can you not be excited?" I inquired, "We're about to attempt the impossible."

"Just as long as we don't end up like your father," Eclipse hissed exasperatedly.

"Look just because my father failed to do this doesn't mean I will," I hissed right back, "I'm not my father…I'm not held back by broken beliefs."

"Your father's beliefs were not broken," Eclipse snarled.

"He gave up on his dream's to help a boy," I growled, "when there were hundreds of people there to save him."

"No one knew he fell," Eclipse roared at me.

"A thief does not try to be a hero," I laughed, "It kind of defeats the purpose."

We continued to bicker back and forth with me really enjoying it. Eclipse didn't know it but I was proud of my father for what he did, it proved he was a good man, and it proved he was a better man than me. I would have let the kid drown. I know it was cruel for me to say that but life is cruel, people die every day, and one more wouldn't change the world. I would succeed where my father failed, the three true versions would be mine, and I would no longer have to hide the chaos raging inside me from the world. I would be free like the phantoms I sought desperately. As free as the wind blowing across the plains.

End of Chapter 1-Entrance Exam. Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story, Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by Funimation. The only characters I own in this story so far are Antonio Demimsy and Johnny Lumar. This is a note to other authors if you wish to add my characters to your story ask and I'll get back to you ASAP with my response. Thanks for Reading.

Characters-

Antonio Demimsy (Main Character)-A dualist about to hopefully start his first year at dual academy, he is a calm duelist that uses a simple strategy when dueling; cripple your opponent's deck with monster effects and powerful monsters. He is attending the academy to face strong duelists. He is attempting the exams with his best friend Johnny. He is cunning, strategic and methodical in his duels. His deck is made up of only monsters of either light or dark attributes, many dragon type monsters, Lightsworn class monsters, and support spell and trap cards. His deck is different than others as it is meant to be played from the graveyard. He dislikes dualists who claim to be strong but then they are proven to be weak, he also dislikes duelists who cheat or play dirty when dueling, and he is extremely lucky. He is known to play mind games with his opponents, which causes many of his opponents to become unnerved by this. He can see dual spirits. His personal dual spirit is Eclipse Wyvern. He is willing to go to nearly any length to face strong opponents. He is one of the few true shadow duelists left in the world.

Personality-cunning, kind, manipulative, quiet, compassionate, driven, unnerving, aggressive

Likes-Strong duelists, honesty, fair fight, open-mindedness, most music

Dislikes-Weak duelists, dishonesty, cheaters, zealots/fanatics, Rap

Signature Card-Judgment Dragon

**_Main Deck composition-_**

**Normal/Effect Monsters**

**Level 1-**

The White Stone of Legend

**Level 2-**

Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter

**Level 3-**

Dark Resonator

Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid

Shire, Lightsworn Spirit

**Level 4-**

Lord of D.

Lady of D.

Mirage Dragon

D.D. Survivor

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin x2

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior

Axe Dragonute

Alexandrite Dragon

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

Eclipse Wyvern

Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress

**Level 5-**

Vice Dragon

Darkflare Dragon

**Level 6-**

Prime Material Dragon

Lightpulsar Dragon

Chaos Sorcerer

Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon

**Level 7-**

Dark Armed Dragon

Red Eyes B. Dragon

**Level 8-**

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

Judgment Dragon

Blue Eyes White Dragon

**Level 9-**

None

**Level 10-**

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon

**Spells**

Monster Reincarnation

Stamping Destruction

D.D.R.-Different Dimension Reincarnation

Lightning Vortex

Burst Stream of Destruction

Lightsworn Sabre

Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon

Dragon Treasure

Inferno Fire Blast

Chaos Zone

Card Trader

Double Summon

Magical Stone Excavation

Charge of the Light Brigade

Different Dimension Capsule

**Traps**

Lumenize

Lightsworn Barrier

Burst Breath

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

Pharaoh's Treasure

Double Payback

Sakuretsu Armor

Escape From the Dark Dimension

Interdimensional Matter Transporter

D. Tribe

The Dragon's Bead

Call of the Haunted

Divine Wraith

Dragon's Rebirth

Threating Roar

Dragon's Rage

**Syncro**

Void Ogre Dragon

**XYZ**

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

**_Side Deck Composition-_**

**Monsters-**

**Level 1-**

Fortune Lady Light

Red Eyes B. Chick

**Level 3-**

Kaibaman

**Level 4-**

Divine Dragon Ragnarok

Herald of Creation

**Spells**

Advance Draw

Smashing Ground

Reasoning

Lighten the Load

Photon Boost

The Beginning of the End

The Cheerful Coffin

The Flute of Summoning Dragon

**Traps**

Magical Arm Shield

Alchemy Cycle

Johnny Lumar Main Character-

Bio-An old friend of Antonio these two took the entrance exam together…a much more easy going duelist he prefers to sit back and relax rather than stress himself out over things…he is plagued by horrible luck but he is still a skilled duelist but is not as strong as his friend…but like Antonio he has quite a bit of untapped potential. He can also see duel spirits and his is a kuriboh.

Personality-Easy going, annoying, fun loving, excitable

Likes-Dueling, Playing games, sleeping, and strong opponents

Dislikes-cheaters, losing, over working, and Crowler

Signature Card-Wing Kuriboh Lv 10

**Main Deck Composition**

**Normal/Effect Monsters**

**Level 1-**

Kuriboh x3

Winged Kuriboh x2

**Level 2-**

None

**Level 3-**

Elemental Hero Avian x2

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix x2

Neo-Spacian Grand Mole

Cyber Jar

**Level 4-**

Elemental Hero Woodsmen

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Elemental Hero Clayman x2

Elemental Hero Bubbleman x2

Elemental Hero Sparkman x2

Elemental Hero Stratos

**Level 5-**

None

**Level 6-**

None

**Level 7-**

None

**Level 8-**

Elemental Hero Bladedge

**Level 9-**

None

**Level 10-**

Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 x2

**Spells**

Transcendent Wings x2

Polymerization x3

United We Stand

Mage Power

O-Oversoul

Scapegoat

The flute of summoning kuriboh x2

Lighting Vortex x2

Monster Reborn

Fusion Recovery  
A Warrior Returning Alive

Miracle Fusion x2

Symbols of Duty

Monster Reincarnation

E-Emergency Call

**Traps**

Spellbinding Circle

Magic Jammer

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Hidden book of Spell

Magic Cylinder

Negate Attack

Change of Hero-Reflector Ray

Scrape Iron Scarecrow

Sakuretsu Armor

Mirror Force

Call of the Haunted

A Hero Emerges

Cemetery Bomb

Shadow Spell

Dust Tornado

Hero Barrier

Draining Shield

Hero Signal

**Fusions**

Elemental Hero Flame Wingmanx2

Elemental Hero Mudballman X2

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster

Elemental Hero Electrum

Elemental Hero Mariner

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant

Elemental Hero Gaia

Elemental Hero Great Tornado

Elemental Hero The Shining

**XYZ**

Gem Knight Pearl

Heroic Champion Excalibur


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Illegal boarding equals Piracy!?

"This is your grand scheme," a voice hissed over my shoulder.

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything," I whispered back.

"Well I'm sure I could've though of a better Idea," the voice hissed at me again, "anything would be better than breaking onto the school ship."

"Look it's about as big as a cruise liner add to that that there's hundreds of people milling about and we have the perfect place to blend," I shot back, "and could you please lose the attitude."

"Maybe I could if you actually thought this through," snarled the voice.

"Look we can sit here arguing or move," I said preparing the grappling gun, "look Eclipse I've waited for the opportunity to claim what is mine for a long time I'm not going to pass up this chance."

"Look Antonio I know you desire the three but I'm just asking you to be careful," Eclipse hissed at me genuine worry in its eyes.

"Your worry is noted but I've got a job to do," I growled, "so disappear we don't know who can see you."

With that Eclipse disappeared leaving me alone for the first time in a while. This wasn't the first time I've broken into someplace controlled by Kaiba Corp. but this was the first time I've known that what I'm searching for is there. I sought what was mine, they had chosen me, they called to me, and I would answer that call with all might. Few know that I am one of the few true shadow duelists left in this world but that did not deter me from my goals. I knew that there had to be defenses around what I sought but I would do whatever I could to circumnavigate its defenses. As I approached the side of the ship I readied the grappling gun for I knew that when it was fired I would have only seconds to board the ship before security showed up to investigate. If I missed or was too slow I would be going to jail. I fired the grapple and sighed when I heard it strike the rail. I then activated the mechanism to pull me up to the railing. As I was pulled up I could hear the running feet of the security officers and I couldn't help but smile as I knew what all that they would find there was a group of firecrackers, some of them set off, and that was all I needed to get away from the guards for all they would see is firecrackers and automatically assume that some kids were having fun. As I landed on the deck near some of the outer cabins I heard people approaching my position so I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment I broke into one of the cabins praying to god that there was a way out inside.

-Switch perspective to Johnny Lumar-

I was walking towards the area where I heard the sound expecting to find Antonio there as I knew full well that he planning on breaking onto the ship. He didn't have to tell me what he was planning but I knew he had a family full of thieves and skilled duelists. As I approached I saw nothing out of the ordinary but I could have sworn I saw someone near the railing. I leaned against the railing and let out a sigh knowing that he was somewhere on this ship and hopefully he was staying out of trouble.

"Hey Johnny," A voice called out to me, "You're out kind of late aren't you."

I turned to see Jaden and Syrus walking towards me.

"I just can't rest," I told them, "there's just too much going on."

"Yeah, I know," Syrus sighed, "I can't believe their not letting your friend into the academy."

"I was really looking forward to dueling him," Jaden sighed.

"Don't worry," I reassured them, "If I know him he has something up his sleeve."

"What do you mean by that?" Syrus questioned me a strange gleam in his eye, "What is he going to do."

"Nothing you need to worry your little blue head about," I answered quickly, I wasn't as adept at Antonio at talking my way out of bad situations.

"Ok now I'm interested," Jaden told me the excitement building in his voice, "What's he planning?"

"I don't know," I told them truthfully, "but you two should mind your own business or you might get caught in the backlash."

"What backlash?" Syrus asked paling, "Could we get thrown out?"

"If you keep asking questions," I told them, "So run off I've got stuff to do."

"Yeah, we should get out of here right Jaden," Syrus said turning to leave.

"Let us help," Jaden offered much to my surprise.

"Jaden you can't be serious," Syrus wailed, "I barely made it into duel academy they'll throw me out without a second thought."

"Oh come on Syrus, where's your sense of adventure?" Jaden asked.

"Well if you're sure you want to help me," I told them, "we'd better get moving, the man were tracking is highly skilled at evading detection, and he won't be easily lured out."

-Perspective Switch to Antonio-

The one thought going through my head was how and the hell did I get here. I had decided to evade detection by breaking into someone's room and to my dismay the occupant was already in there.

"Who the hell are you!?" The woman I was looking at me screeched, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Um…" I began trying to think of an excuse but I was drawing up a blank.

"Better yet tell me why I shouldn't call security?" She snarled.

"Please," I begged, yes I'm not above begging to get out of a spot of trouble, "one of the instructors at the entrance exams refused to allow me into the academy."

"Why should I believe you?" She inquired distrust showing clearly in her eyes.

"Well…um…you really don't have a reason," I answered.

"Well how do you propose we solve this then?" She questioned.

"That's simple," I answered feeling a slight hope bloom in my chest, "Why not a duel, if I win you let me go, if I lose throw me overboard, or whatever you feel like doing."

"Fine," She answered, "meet me in the cargo hold in an hour, no one will be there, and we can duel without the fear of security finding us."

"Agreed," I told her, "Um…do you know where I can hide till then?"

"Use the vents," she answered, "There rarely checked."

"Thanks," I answered.

This girl was smart, pretty, and seemed to have a slight criminal side to her…I liked her. I approached the vent and entered it making sure to move away from her room and silently move towards the cargo hold. I knew she wouldn't rat me out to the security officers I had seen the interest in her eyes. She was intrigued by my actions and if I was really willing to risk this all on a duel. I was going to enjoy this

-1 hour later-

-Perspective change to Johnny-

"This is the last place we've got to look," I sighed knowing he was somewhere on the ship, "Where else could he be?"

"I don't know," Syrus laughed nervously, "So Jaden how about we leave before we get caught?"

"Hey I think I heard something over there," Jaden whispered to me.

"I heard it too," I said a small grin on my face, "Let's go check it out."

As we approached the area I saw a woman of oriental decent, with long black hair, and a blue jacket. She seemed to be waiting for someone and the purpose was quite clear due to the fact that she had an academy dual disk strapped to her wrist. As we approached I heard something crash behind me.

"Who's there," She shouted turning towards us.

"Sorry," Syrus whispered to me.

"There's no point in hiding anymore," I said standing up, "Where looking for a friend of mine."

"Well there's no one but me here," She stated calmly, "So why don't you leave…NOW!"

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind us.

I turned to see Zane and Alexis walking towards us.

"Zane," Kasumi said paling slightly, "I'm awaiting a skilled duelist here."

"Oh and who would that be?" Zane questioned frowning slightly.

"Me," Someone called down from a stack of crates above us and as I looked up I saw him the man we were looking for in his black clothing.

-Perspective Switch to Antonio-

"So I didn't know that we'd have an audience for this duel?" I laughed, "But like they say the more the merrier."

Zane looked up at me wonder in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm here to claim the spot at the academy I earned," I answered truthfully, "and though I'm enjoying this view, I've a duel to fight."

"And I'm ready to thrash you," She snarled activating her duel disk.

"Fine then," I laughed jumping down from my perch activating my older duel disk, "Let's get this show underway."

"Duel," We both yelled.

Antonio Kasumi

4000 4000

"I'll go first," Kasumi told me drawing, "I'll play a card face down, then I'll play Gateway of the Six, Temple of the Six, and Shien's Smoke Signal."

She proceeded to search her deck for the monster she wished to add to her hand. She then shuffled her deck.

"I'll now summon Six Samurai, Kamon in attack position," Kasumi growled.

Kamon appears on the field Atk-1500 Def-1000

When she summoned Kamon a light lit up on the temple and two lights lit up on the gate and this made me uneasy they had to mean something but what.

"It's your turn," She told me with a smirk.

"I know that," I snarled drawing, "and I'll summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack position."

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin appears on the field Atk-1800 Def-1200

"Well your monster loses a hundred attack points for every bushido counter on my temple," She snickered.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin new states Atk-1700 Def-1200

"Hmph do you really think that will stop me," I hissed placing three cards facedown, "I still have enough power to destroy your samurai."

Jain attacks Kamon.

"I'm afraid that your monster is a little tied up at the moment," She snickered, "I activate my trap card Fiendish Chain which binds your monster so it can't attack and its effect is negated."

"You're only delaying the inevitable," I growled.

-Perspective switch to Crowd-

"She's actually stopped his assault," Johnny stated dumbfounded.

"That's bad isn't it?" Syrus inquired.

"Yes, it is," Johnny sighed, "Antonio's deck is built to launch a vicious assault but if the assault is halted he have very little to defend himself with so if she can get a powerful monster out this duel will spiral out of his control."

"So his deck is capable of extreme violence," Zane stated, "but if it should somehow be put on the defensive it loses most of its power."

"Exactly," Johnny told him.

"Is there anything he can do to regain control of this duel?" Jaden asked.

"He hasn't lost control yet," I answered him, "He still has a monster on the field and even though it can't attack and its effect is negated it still holds value."

"It's Kasumi's turn now," Alexis muttered and everyone returned their attention to the duel.

-Perspective switch to Antonio-

"Well it looks like it's my turn," She laughed, "I'll summon Shien's Footsoldier in face up attack position."

"If that's it it's my turn," I hissed drawing, "and I plan to end this duel now."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" She snickered.

"I'll summon Shire, Lightsworn spirit in attack position," I hissed.

Shire, Lightsworn spirit Atk-400 Def-1400

Shire, Lightsworn spirit new states Atk-300 Def-1400

"I'll also activate the Trap card D. Tribe," I sneered, "which turns all of my face up monsters into dragons for this turn."

As my monsters took on more draconic features I decided that I would show no mercy in this duel.

"I'll now activate my trap card Dragon's Rebirth," I roared, "which by banishing my Jain who is now a dragon allows me to special summon from my hand my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Blue Eyes White Dragon appears on the field Atk-3000 Def-2500

Blue Eyes White Dragon's new states Atk-2900 Def-2500

"How do you have a Blue Eyes?" She inquired panicking.

"Pegasus has begun printing copies of cards like that," I hissed, "and I acquired one hot off of the press."

"Why would Pegasus give you one?" She questioned.

"Well you see he didn't give it to me," I growled, "He gave it to my father who in turn gave it to me."

"But that does-," She began.

"Look we've a duel to finish," I snarled, "So my Blue Eyes will attack your Kamon."

Blue Eyes attacks Kamon.

Kasumi loses 1400 Life Points.

Kasumi

2600

"So I end my turn," I growled, "which triggers my Shire's ability which forces me to discard the top two cards of my deck."

The two cards I discard are Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon and the Field spell Chaos Zone.

"And since one of the cards was a Lightsworn monster my Shire gains three hundred extra attack points."

Shire's new states Atk-600 Def-1400

"So it's your turn now," I hissed.

"Fine then," She barked back, "I draw. I'll summon a monster in facedown defense position and switch Shien's Footsoldier to defense position."

"If that's it I'll take my turn now," I snarled at her drawing a card, "and I'll start off by activating my facedown card Charge of the Light Brigade. Which by discarding the top three cards of my deck allows me to add a level four or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand and I chose Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. And I'll also activate from my graveyard the Effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast which allows me to special summon him from my graveyard in face up attack position. Add to that that I discarded Ryko, Lightsworn hunter and that's another three hundred points added to Shire's attack."

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast appears Atk-2100 Def-300

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast new states Atk-2000 Def-300

Shire, Lightsworn Spirit New states Atk-900 Def-1400

"I'll now summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to the Field in attack position,"

Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress appears on the field Atk-1700 Def-200

Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress new states Atk-1600 Def-200

-Perspective switch to Crowd-

"That's the kind of high power play he's known for," Johnny said with a smirk.

"But it's only luck that allowed those cards to come up," Alexis stated.

"It's more than luck," Johnny told them, "his deck is built to give him these kinds of chances."

"How is his deck built to give him these chances?" Syrus asked.

"Syrus if you look at the duels he's fought his deck has shown that it burns itself to get powerful cards out without sacrificing or to destroy multiple cards with a single effect," Jaden explained, "His deck is meant to control the duel field and dominate his opponent."

"Simple but effective," Johnny chimed in.

"He's going in for the kill," Zane said.

-Perspective switch to Antonio-

"Shire will destroy your Footsoldier," I said as my monster destroyed her ape.

"When you destroyed Shien's Footsoldier you triggered his effect," She said frowning, "Allowing me to special summon Six Samurai Yaichi which also adds bushido counters."

Six Samurai Yaichi appears on field Atk-1300 Def-800

Wulf- Atk-1900 Def-300

Shire- Atk-800 Def-1400

Lyla- Atk-1500 Def-200

BEWD- Atk-2800 Def-2500

"It still doesn't matter," I snarled severely annoyed by her petty resistance, "My Wulf will eliminate your Samurai."

As Wulf lunged at Yaichi he buried his weapon into the samurai and dispatched him with brutal efficiency.

Kasumi

2000

"Now my Lyla will destroy your face down monster," I snarled as Lyla destroyed the monster which was revealed to be a Sasuke Samurai #4, "and now I'll end this duel by attacking you directly with my Dragon."

And with that my Blue Eyes launched its attack bringing her life points down to zero.

"Looks like I win," I snickered, "and that means you must keep up your end of the bargain."

"Looks like I lost," She sighed, "You're a skilled duelist and whoever denied you your spot at duel academy is a fool."

"What was that," a voice screeched from behind a stack of crates.

"Crap," I muttered recognizing the voice in an instant.

From behind the crates stepped Professor Crowler and a pale kid with black hair and a blue long coat.

"See professor," the boy sneered, "I told you I heard something down here."

"Yes Good work Mister Princeton," Crowler told him, "I see we have a stowaway on board."

"Who me?" I questioned mockingly, "are you sure because I remember quite clearly trouncing you in a duel."

"That duel did not count," Crowler roared, "and you shall be taken to the brig for your crimes."

"As long as I don't get a cell with you," I insulted him, "due to your crimes against fashion."

"Why you little worm," Crowler roared looking like he was about to strike me, "what makes you think you could get to duel academy by illegally boarding this ship."

"Simple," I told him as I was being led away by the arriving security, "I'm not as emotional as my dear father and they are destined to be mine."

"Give me your duel disk and deck," Crowler snarled at me.

"Fine," I said handing them over to him, "but know that if any of my cards go missing you will know what it means for your life to become a living hell."

With that I turned away and allowed myself to be escorted to the brig and I hope no one could see the smile on my face as the first part of my plan has gone perfectly.

-Perspective Switch to Johnny-

"What did he mean he's not as emotional as his father?" Syrus questioned turning towards me.

"His father attempted to board this ship," I told them, "but a small child fell off of the docks and Antonio's father dove off of the ship to save him."

"So he was a hero?" Syrus questioned.

"Not exactly," I told them, "He broke onto the ship to steal something important."

"So he's in jail?" Syrus questioned.

"Yes," I answered simply, "and what he sought are now at duel academy which is why Antonio wanted to get to duel academy."

"So all he is, is a thief?" Kasumi asked shocked.

"Don't let him hear you calling him that," I laughed, "He prefers to think he is much more sophisticated than a common thief."

"I hope he's going to be O.K.," Syrus said.

"He's made of sterner stuff than most would give him credit for," I sighed turning to leave the hold.

"We should turn in for the night," Kasumi said striding out of the hold.

"I agree with her," I said quickly following her out to head back to my room muttering to myself, "He'll be alright he's much more cunning than people give him credit for."

-Perspective Switch to Antonio-

"You planned this," a voice hissed just behind me, "you wanted to get caught."

"Yes I did Eclipse," I told my duel spirit, "I knew I would be caught as soon as I stepped off of the boat so I decided to give up a pointless struggle."

"You'll be arrested once we reach the port," Eclipse told me.

"Crowler's pride will not allow him to just have me arrested," I explained to Eclipse, "He will want me made a fool of so he can prove I'm not such a skilled duelist."

"You plan on making a deal don't you?" Eclipse inquired.

"Yes, I do," I told him, "either I win and attend the academy or I lose and go to jail."

"It's a large risk," Eclipse warned.

"Life's a gamble," I told him, "and if you don't play you don't win."

"It's your life," Eclipse sighed, "I won't interfere but be careful."

And with that Eclipse faded leaving me alone with my thoughts until I sunk into sleep as the ship glided soundlessly through the water. The last thought I had was of my father and his descion to abandon the mission to save a child. I hope he's all right.

Chapter 2 is over thank you for all of those who've read so far. Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by Funimation. And please don't just read but review also…please…also if you like this story please check out my other stories as only one of them has gotten any real attention. Thank you for your time.

New Characters-

Kasumi Kisagara-An obelisk blue student, she specializes in the use of Six Samurai monsters. She is in her second year at the academy and is often considered aloof because she rarely talks to anyone. She prefers to study rather than spend time with other people but she is a skilled duelist who has rarely known defeat. She shows respect to strong duelists regardless of their rank. She is one of the top students at the academy in both academics and dueling.

Signature Card-Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien

**Main Deck Composition**

**Normal/Effect Monsters**

**Level 1**

Shien's Squire

Armed Ninja

**Level 2**

Shien's Footsoldier x2

Jutte Fighter

**Level 3**

The Six Samurai - Kamon x2

Achacha Chanbara

Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki

The Immortal Bushi

The Six Samurai – Yariza

Chamberlain of the Six Samurai

Spirit of the Six Samurai

Hand of the Six Samurai

Elder of the Six Samurai

The Six Samurai – Yaichi

**Level 4**

Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan

The Six Samurai – Zanji

Shien's Advisor

Sasuke Samurai #4

The Six Samurai – Irou

The Six Samurai – Nisashi

Future Samurai

Kunoichi

Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi

Shien's Daredevil

Samurai Sword Baron

**Level 5**

Grandmaster of the Six Samurai x2

**Level 6**

Senior Silver Ninja

Enishi, Shien's Chancellor

**Level 7**

Great Shogun Shien x2

**Level 8**

None

**Level 9**

None

**Level 10**

None

**Spells**

Reinforcement of the army

Shien's Spy

Dark Hole

Shien's Smoke Signal

Six Samurai United

Warrior Returning Alive

Cunning of the Six Samurai x2

The A. Forces

Gateway of the Six

Temple of the Six

Shien's Dojo

**Traps**

Reinforcements

Six Strike – Thunder Blast

Xing Zhen Hu

Fiendish Chain

Six Style – Dual Wield

Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan x2

Copy Knight

Rivalry of Warlords

Return of the Six Samurai

Shien's Scheme

Musakani Magatama

Double-Edged Sword Technique

Breakthrough!

Backs To The Wall

**Syncro**

Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En

**XYZ**

Shadow of the Six Samurai- Shien

**Does not possess side deck**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Samurai and the Ocean

-Antonio's perspective-

I sat in the ships brig looking up at the ceiling and playing a duel in my head over and over…it was an older duel between me and my father…I would have the upper hand and summon the Dark Magician and activate the spell card Knight's Title to special summon Dark Magician Knight and activate his effect to destroy my father's Void Ogre Dragon but he simply activated dark hole to destroy all of my monsters and then activated Call of the Haunted and destroyed me…

"How could I have lost so easily to him," I groused shifting slightly on the bed to get more comfortable…I knew we'd arrived at the academy about an hour ago and I was beginning to wonder how long they would keep me onboard the ship.

"Didn't think this fully through did you?" Eclipse snickered as I threw the pillow at him only for it to pass through him, "I love being non-substantial."

"Screw off Eclipse," I growled grumpily, "I knew this plan wasn't full proof but I'm not leaving without my father's…no…my deck."

"Hmph…how long do you think they're going to keep us…wait…someone's coming," Eclipse hissed as he disappeared.

I rolled over towards the cell door to see a bald man in a maroon coat standing there looking at me…Chancellor Shepard…the head of the academy.

"So you're the infamous Antonio Demimsy," Shepard chuckled, "I've heard quite a bit about you from Mr. Lumar…and some of the other students…but I'd like to hear your reasons for boarding this ship."

"I'm here to claim what I've earned," I hissed not trusting the man before me, "I defeated the instructor in the entrance exam…and when I went to see what the school liaison to learn what dorm I would be in…he said I never signed up…but then how would I've been able to duel."

"Well then…this story corroborates what the others have been saying," Shepard sighed sadly, "but still you broke onto the ship…but if you agree to do something for me I'll let you in…but if you disagree you'll be arrested."

"How could I refuse," I laughed standing up, "What do you need me to do?"

"It's really quite simple," Shepard laughed with me, "I just need you to win a duel…against a student picked by Crowler."

**_-Just Outside Duel Academy Arena-_**

I was standing just outside the arena listening as it filled up with students wondering who I was going to face when I heard the sound of footsteps…I turned towards them to see Johnny, Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Alexis, and to my surprise Kasumi.

"So it looks you'll get your chance to earn your place at the academy," Zane stated smiling, "Though it seems you're going to just be earning your spot all over again."

"I know," I sighed shaking my head.

"But with your dragon deck you'll trash any duelist Crowler sends at you," Jaden cheered.

"This is too easy though," I sighed sounding pessimistic, "Crowler knows how powerful my deck is…I wouldn't be surprised if he tries something."

Just as I said this Crowler himself came walking towards us with two people in tow…the first was the snobby kid with black hair who I learned was named Chazz Princeton…the other was unknown to me…he was an obelisk blue and he had blond hair blue eyes and was clearly of Nordic stock…give the guy a leather tunic, a fur cloak, some wolf fur leather boots, a horned helmet, a thick golden beard, and an ax and you'd have the stereotypical Viking…this guy was built solid…his form bristling with muscle.

"Speak of the Devil," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm here to introduce you to your opponent and give you the deck you'll be using," He said handing me a deck of cards…and as soon as it hit my hand I knew it wasn't mine, "What the hell is this…because it sure as hell isn't my deck."

"It's the deck you're going to be using," Crowler hissed at me grinning evilly, "Unless you can find someone to give you their deck."

With that both Crowler and Chazz walked away but my opponent stayed not looking happy.

"My names Leon Donnelly," He said shaking my hand…he was speaking perfect English but had a strong accent…and he didn't look happy, "I've heard about your skill and I was looking forward to our duel…but the way Crowler's crippled you…he's setting you up to fail…and that doesn't sit well with me."

"Doesn't sit well with me either," I sighed angrily, "This deck is crap…the strongest card is Gaia the Fierce Knight."

"Well Crowler gave us a way to turn this around," Kasumi stated smiling slightly, "If one of us gives you our deck you could go into the duel with a decent chance."

"I'm willing to loan you my deck," Johnny chimed in smiling.

"No," I answered simply.

"But-," he began.

"No," I cut him off.

"I'll loan you my deck," Kasumi stated simply, "After all I still owe you for the ship."

I smiled accepting her deck and handing her the crap deck Crowler had given me…I smiled knowing that this would shock Crowler that one of his prized students had loaned me her deck.

"You should know that I don't plan on pulling punches," Leon stated turning towards the arena.

"I wouldn't have you hold back," I laughed happy that I would face such strong opponent, "If I can't beat you then I don't deserve to stay at this academy."

We entered the arena to the roar of the crowd…I was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, black dress pants that were tucked into my black boots, and a pair of sunglasses resting on my forehead. I turned to see my opponent standing on the other his duel disk ready and I knew that this would be a very interesting duel…I stepped into the ring as the crowd cheered clearly excited by this duel…I activated my duel disk and smiled at the thought of this duel…

"Duel!" we both yelled.

Antonio/Leon

4000/4000

"I'll go first," I stated calmly smiling slightly as I drew a card, "and I'll summon the Immortal Bushi to the field in attack mode."

Immortal Bushi appears on the field Atk-1200 Def-600

"Next I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn,"

"My turn then," Leon hissed drawing a card, "I'll place two cards facedown and then play the Field Card: The Legendary Ocean."

The area around me transformed as the stands disappeared and were replaced by an ocean with a set of ruins underneath the water and The Immortal Bushi was only standing on an outcropping of rock.

"Now I'll summon Atlantean Marksmen to the field," Leon shouted, "and I'll have him attack The Immortal Bushi!"

Atlantean Marksmen to field/Atk-1400/1600 Def-0/200

His fish like creatures leapt from the water firing their crossbows which struck the Immortal Bushi throwing him into the water riddled with crossbow bolts.

Antonio

-3600

"My turn then," I stated drawing a card, "and I'll activate The Immortal Bushi's effect…as long as all of the monsters in my graveyard are warriors I can special summon him back to the field."

As I finished this sentence The Immortal Bushi leapt from the water still riddled with the crossbow bolts.

"Now I'll summon in face up attack mode Six Samurai-Yaichi," I stated as the samurai in yellow armor and wielding a bow appeared next to my other monster.

"It doesn't matter they'll still be washed away," Leon growled pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card Torrential Tribute."

"Damn," I hissed as a tidal wave washed away all of my monsters, "But the Immortal Bushi won't be slain that easy."

Again the Immortal Bushi jumped of the water still riddled with crossbow bolts but instead raising his sword for combat he simply knelt down and raised his blade to guard himself.

Immortal Bushi appears on the field Atk-1200 Def-600

"It's my turn now," Leon sighed disappointed at how this duel was turning out, "I'll summon Friller Rabca and place one card face down."

Friller Rabca appears on the field Atk-700 Def-1500.

"Now my Friller Rabca will destroy your Bushi," he stated as the monster dragged Bushi into the water, "Now my marksmen shall attack you directly."

I grimaced as the arrows struck me…it was a hologram but it would still trigger a reaction from people.

Antonio

-2000

-Crowd Perspective-

"Damn it," Johnny cursed under his breath, "I've never seen him pushed this far back before…at least by an opponent."

"His power is severely limited without his dragon deck," Zane commented shaking his head.

"But he's adapting quite quickly to the use of my deck," Kasumi sighed a slight smile on her face.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet," Jaden laughed, "We've seen him duel before and he always has some trick ups his sleeve."

-Antonio's Perspective-

"My turn then," I snarled drawing a card, "and I think I'll start off by summoning Six Samurai-Nisashi to the field."

Six Samurai Nisashi appears on the field Atk-1400 Def-700.

"That monster still can't destroy my Marksmen," Leon said a gleam in his eyes.

"Who said I was done," I stated smiling smirking, "I'll now activate my trap card Xing Zhen Hu which immobilizes to traps on your field."

As I said this a stack of random objects appeared on his only two trap cards pinning them to the ground as some rope bound the objects to the cards.

"Next I think I'll blow your monsters away," I hissed activating my second trap, "Six Style-Duel Wield Activate!"

As I said this Nisashi began spinning both of his blades creating a water spout on the field…and I grinned as I witnessed both of Leon's monsters being pulled up it towards the sky…and as the water spout continued to spin two cards fell back which Leon promptly grabbed from the air…they were his two monsters now removed from the field.

"And if you think I'm done yet your wrong…activate Copy Knight!" I shouted this as an empty suit of armor with a single sword appeared on the island of rock, "I'll now XYZ summon…Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien!"

I as I said this a giant wave erupted over the edge obscuring both my monsters but when it receded there stood only one warrior…a samurai wearing a purple coat, a crimson mask and armor, and wielding a long katana...as the monster stood there the water spout faded adding an effect similar to rain…he then turned towards me.

**_"You are not my daimyo,"_** Shadow of the Six-Shien stated calmly in a thick Japanese accent.

"I am someone your daimyo owes a favor to," I whispered so only he could hear, "You only need to serve me for this one duel."

**_"Then you had best use me well," _**Shadow Shien stated calmly, **_"If you abuse me or my companions you will regret it."_**

I smirked as I raised my hand and gestured towards Leon.

"Now that your defenses are wiped away," I chuckled malevolently, "I'll attack you directly…know true terror!"

Another gigantic wave obscured Shadow Shien and when it dissipated he was gone…Leon was looking for him wildly until with a rushing of wind he turned around to see the samurai standing behind him his blade raised high…and he struck before disappearing in a dark haze only to reappear once again on the rock.

Leon

-1500

"Well done," Leon stated drawing his card, "I'll play a monster face down and place one card facedown…that's all I can do."

"My turn then," I laughed, "I'll place one card facedown and Shadow Shien shall now attack your facedown monster."

Shadow Shien launched a crescent of energy clearing a path through the water and launching the monster into the air revealing it to be the Friller Rabca but before Shien could follow up with his attack Leon activated his trap card.

"I activate Poseidon's Wave!" He yelled as a man made of water appeared and launched a wave of water at me…

Antonio

-1200

Shadow Shien couldn't cut his way through the wave and was forced to retreat.

"I just can't catch a break here can I?" Leon laughed drawing a card, "All I can do is play a monster in facedown defense position."

"What a waste of a turn," I sighed drawing a card, "I'll place one card facedown and then have Shadow Shien attack your monster…again."

Shadow Shien as if realizing what the monster was launched multiple energy crescents revealing the entire Atlantean Marksmen squad before he ran through their astonished group rending them all limb from limb…

-Crowd Perspective-

"This can't be happening," Crowler hissed chewing on a handkerchief, "Leon can't be losing."

"I think you underestimated this young man's resolve Professor Crowler," Shepard chuckled.

As Shepard continued to chuckle Syrus who was grouped with the others thought something was off about Antonio's monsters.

"Has anyone else noticed how much more brutal the monster's attacks are when Antonio uses them?" Syrus inquired.

"Now that you mention it yeah," Alexis answered, "Instead of simply breaking apart they literally are cut into pieces."

"Monsters have always been more brutal when he's used them," Johnny answered, "When I asked him about it he always stated that it was his dark side influencing the monsters."

"His dark side?" Jaden asked confused.

"I never understood what he meant," Johnny sighed, "So don't ask me to elaborate."

-Antonio's Perspective-

"My turn," Leon stated drawing a card, "and now I'll play Terraforming and add A Legendary Ocean to my hand."

"While I'll activate my trap card Rivalry of Warlords," I stated activating the continuous trap card.

"I'll play one monster in facedown defense position and end my turn,"

"Fine…I draw…and I'll Summon Legendary Six Samurai Enishi to the field. I'll activate Shadow Shien's effect by removing Six Samurai Nisashi from him I boost Enishi's attack to 2000. Now Shien will attack your Friller Rabca and Enishi will destroy your facedown monster."

Shadow Shien destroyed the Friller like he would have before…as for Enishi he somehow pulled out an explosive which he proceeded to through into the water…the explosion launched the monster into the air revealing it to be the Piranha Army and Enishi proceeded to run across the water slashing through the piranhas with his laser edged blade before falling back to the rock.

"My turn," Leon snarled drawing a card, "Finally some luck…I'll summon Armed Sea Hunter to the field!"

Armed Sea Hunter/Atk-1800/2000 Def-400/600

"Don't think that will be enough," I laughed, "I activate Enishi's by banishing both Six Samurai Yariza and Nisashi I can return your monster to your hand."

"Shit!" Leon shouted realizing that he had lost.

"My turn then," I stated drawing a card with a large smirk on my face, "Shien…end this duel."

Shadow Shien launched his attack running across the water to simply strike and bringing this duel to a close.

Leon

-0000

I gazed around me as the field faded to once again reveal the arena with people cheering at the epic duel…I returned my gaze to Leon to see him walking towards me and when he reached me he extended his hand…I took it and shook it showing myself to be a good sport.

"That was a good duel," Leon stated, "and let me be the first to welcome you officially to duel academy."

"And let me be the second," someone behind me said…I recognized the voice as Shepard's, "And I believe that these are yours."

Shepard handed me my deck and once again I felt the comforting warmth of the souls held within the cards…all of them were there.

"I've a favor to ask Chancellor," I stated calmly removing Kasumi's deck from my duel disk, "Could you see that Kasumi gets her deck back."

"Why certainly," Shepard chuckled, "but it's gotten late and I'm afraid I won't be able to show you to Slifer Red Dorm."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked shocked.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I could allow you into the academy."

"I know where the dorms are," I stated not willing to argue…I'd wanted a challenge and I was going to get one.

I walked out of the arena and the academy onto the grounds…I made my way to the cheap dorms and saw a sign posted on one of the doors stating that the room was mine…as I entered the room I checked my surroundings the polite thing to say would be that the room was quaint but I wasn't polite.

"This place looks like my last apartment…and we had cockroach races in that place."

I looked around more and saw a package sitting on the desk addressed to me. I read the handwritten note that came with it…_Your father was one of my dearest friends and I heard you were going to attend the academy so I decided to send you some things you may need –Maximilian Pegasus_… It was just like Pegasus to send me something even though I hadn't spoken to him in years. I opened the box to reveal several red coats…I pulled one out to see that it was not the simple jacket normally worn by Slifer Reds but a Long coat similar to those worn by elite duelists like Chazz except these were red and the buttons had the Industrial Illusions Logo emblazoned on the buttons…I shook my head figuring I could check out the rest of the things in the box in the morning but I would have to thank Pegasus the next time I see him…I would also have to ask Shepard to send for my trunk and personal affects left on the mainland.

I walked towards the bed yawning and stretching before lying down to sleep…did I remember to lock the door.

-So here ends chapter three…and please if you're going to review please say if you like the story or not and if you don't like it feel free to leave advice of things I could do to improve it…So Antonio isn't some normal kid but knows Pegasus…could this explain how he has such powerful cards in his deck…and just who is his father and this mysterious darkness…stay tuned for the next chapter…I will be posting chapters for this story slowly due research I'm doing on the decks used by people in the Yu-gi-oh GX series and that I'll be rewatching the entire series as I've not watched it in a few years.

Leon Donnelly-He is nicknamed the Deep Sea Emperor due to his skill with water attribute monsters. He is an obelisk blue student who believes that only the strongest duelists should be allowed into duel academy. He despises people who attempt to buy victories or use famous relatives to gain admittance to this prestigious academy. He is in his second year of the academy.

Signature Card- Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon

**Main Deck Composition**

**Normal/Effect Monsters**

**Level 1**

None

**Level 2**

Fishborg Planter

Atlantean Pikemen

Atlantean Heavy Infantry

Reese the Ice Mistress

Deep Sea Diva

Penguin Soldier

Piranha Army

**Level 3**

Spined Gillman

Drill Barnacle

Atlantean Attack Squad

Deep Diver

Tripod Fish

Atlantean Marksmen

Mermaid Archer

Snowman Eater

Mermail Abysshilde

Needle Sunfish

Friller Rabca

Lost Blue Breaker

**Level 4**

Mother Grizzly

Skreech

Armed Sea Hunter x2

Warrior of Atlantis

Mermaid Knight

Atlantean Dragoons

Island Turtle x2

Abyss Soldier

Abyss Warrior

Nightmare Penguin

Codarus

**Level 5**

Mecha Sea Dragon Plesion

Rage of the Deep Sea x2

Shark Cruiser

Divine Dragon Aquabizarre

**Level 6 **

None

**Level 7**

Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon

Silent Abyss

**Level 8**

None

**Level 9**

None

**Level 10**

None

**Spell**

Water Hazard

Dark Hole

Terraforming

Aqua Jet

Abyss-scale of the Kraken

Call of the Atlanteans

Salvage

Big Wave, Small Wave

Surface

Legendary Ocean x2

Moray of Greed

Mind Pollutant

**Trap**

Tornado Wall

Oh F!sh!

Poseidon Wave

Spiritual Water Art – Aoi

Torrential Tribute

Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord

Gravity Bind

Forgotten Temple of the Deep

**XYZ**

Bamut Shark

**Does not possess Side Deck**


End file.
